1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank opening and closing device for fueling a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel tank opening and closing device is disclosed in JP 2012-162164A. The fuel tank opening and closing device is equipped with a tank opening forming member for forming a first opening and a second opening in a fuel path for supplying fuel to a fuel tank, and a first and second valve plate for respectively opening and closing the first and second openings. With the fuel tank opening and closing device, when fueling, by the first valve plate being pressed by the tip of a fueling nozzle, and the second valve plate also being pressed, the first and second valve plates are opened in sequence, and in a state with the fueling nozzle inserted in the first and second openings, fuel discharged from the fueling nozzle is supplied to the fuel tank via the fuel path. Then, when the fuel has reached the full tank fluid level, the fuel fluid level within the fuel path connected to the fuel tank rises, so by detecting the fuel fluid level with a detector provided at the tip of the fueling nozzle, an auto stop function is operated that automatically stops fueling.
In the fuel tank opening and closing device, an exhaust path connecting the fuel path to the outside is provided between the first valve plate and the second valve plate. The exhaust path is a path for exhausting to the outside the fuel that is flowed back upstream of the fuel path through the second opening from the fuel tank side and then accumulated in the fuel path during fueling.
However, the exhaust path also operates as a ventilation path to the fuel path from the outside, so there is the problem that dust, debris and the like entering the fuel path from the outside easily damages the sealing properties of the second valve plate.